Reencuentro
by LauCullen216
Summary: Edward ha estado fuera por meses, pero es hora de regresar. Momento tierno entre Edward, Bella y sus hijos. Lean y juzguen.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Advertencia: Contiene Lemon, si eres menor, no lo leas.

_**Reencuentro**_

Suspire al sentir un par de manitas jalando el borde de mi blusa. Baje la vista hacia mi hijo mayor de seis años, Anthony, y le sonreí, intentando calmar su impaciencia.

- Mami, ¿Cuándo llegara papá? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- Estará aquí pronto, cariño. – Le respondí tomando su mano con una de las mías mientras que la otra sostenía la manita de mi hija de cinco años.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, esperando que el enorme avión lleno de soldados aterrizara para poder ver a mi hermoso esposo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar estos meses sin él, lidiar con los niños, el trabajo y la casa yo sola, sin el apoyo y la calma que me proporcionaba Edward, me había llevado al borde de la locura.

Sentí un brazo sobre mi hombro y le sonreí a Rosalie, quien estaba junto a mí, esperando a Emmett, su esposo y mi cuñado. Sentí otra vez un ligero tirón en mi blusa, pero esta vez era mi pequeña Renesmee.

- Mamá, ¿Papi está ahí? – Pregunto señalando el enorme avión que maniobraba para aterrizar en la pista. Mis ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas y me limpie rápidamente las que se habían derramado.

- Si, cariño. Ahí está tu papi. – Respondí observando la puerta abrirse y el enorme mar de hombres fornidos con uniformes que salían impacientes.

Me pare de puntillas, intentado ver su rostro pero lo primero que encontré fue su desordenado e inconfundible cabello cobrizo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y sonrió ampliamente, con esa sonrisa torcida que debilitaba mis rodillas.

Edward corrió impaciente hacia nosotros y cuando los niños lo vieron, corrieron a su encuentro. Gritando una y otra vez, entusiasmados. Edward se agacho rápidamente y los abrazo a ambos con los brazos, estrechándolos fuertemente contra su pecho. Lagrimas corrían por mi rostro al ver esa escena.

- ¡Emmett! – Escuche el grito de Rose y de reojo la vi colgada de su esposo, besándolo apasionadamente.

Edward se acercó a mí con un niño en cada brazo, sonriéndome feliz. Me acerque rápidamente y caí en sus brazos en el mismo instante en que él se levantaba luego de haber dejado a los niños en el suelo. Me apretó tanto que me falto la respiración, tan fuerte como yo lo abrazaba a él. Quería fundirme en su piel, estar completamente pegada a él por siempre.

Solloce contra su cuello, besándolo y acariciando cada porción de su piel que quedaba a mi alcance, tal como el hacía conmigo. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y estrello sus labios contra los míos, besándome casi con desesperación. Entre nuestros labios se filtraban mis lágrimas, dejando un sabor salado mientras enredaba mis dedos en su pelo y lo apretaba contra mí.

- Te extrañe tanto. – Susurro contra mis labios, secando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- Nosotros también te extrañamos, muchísimo. – Susurre de vuelta, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de que me pusiera de nuevo sobre mis pies.

Abrace a Emmett, al igual que los niños, y luego nos dirigimos todos hacia la mansión Cullen, donde Alice les había preparado una cena de bienvenida. Solo faltaría Jasper, ya que su unidad llegaba dentro de una semana, lo cual nos entristecía un poco a todos.

Luego una cena llena de risas, lágrimas y anécdotas emocionantes por parte de Edward y Emmett, los chicos estuvieron tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos en la gran alfombra del salón.

Entonces, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra enorme, cálida, acogedora y casi siempre ruidosa casa. Vestimos a los niños de un pequeño baño y cayeron rendidos en la cama en el mismo instante en el que la tocaron.

- Hoy ha sido un largo día. – Le dije saliendo del baño y secándome con mi toalla.

- Sí, estoy muy cansado. – Respondió tomando su toalla y dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse al baño.

Me desvestí mientras Edward se daba un baño, saque mi piyama y cuando me la iba a poner, sentí unos cálidos y húmedos labios en mi hombro, desde donde viajaron hasta mi cuello. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más acceso. Suspire enredando mis dedos en su pelo húmedo, mis manos se llenaron de agua y las gotas corrieron por mis brazos, mojándome.

Pegue mi cuerpo por completo al de él, notando que estaba desnudo y completamente mojado. Me di vuelta y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, mojándome también. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con tanta avidez como las mías el suyo, su lengua acariciaba la mía con ansias y podía sentir su erección contra mi muslo.

- Pensé que estabas cansado. – Dije jadeando cuando sus manos tomaron mis muslos, apremiándome a envolver su cintura con mis piernas. Lo hice mientras regaba su cuello con besos.

- Nunca estoy tan cansado como para hacerle el amor a mi mujer. – Bromeo dejándome sobre la cama y subiéndose rápidamente sobre mí, me reí entre dientes.

- Por supuesto que no, eres hombre al fin y al cabo. – Respondí mientras besaba su cuello y rasguñaba su espalda cuando sus labios dejaron mi cuello para ir a mi pecho.

- Eso se escuchó muy feo. – Me regaño juguetonamente, soltando mis pechos y subiendo de nuevo hasta que su boca estuvo sobre la mía.

Dejamos los juegos preliminares para después, ambos estábamos necesitados, por lo que en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, lo sentí penetrarme suavemente. Enterré mis talones en su trasero, intentando apurarlo. Cuando estuvo dentro de mí por completo, la sensación de unirnos otra vez fue tan fuerte que ni siquiera nos estábamos besando, se sentía tan bien poder estar así con el de nuevo.

Se movió suavemente al principio, sus movimientos eran controlados, podía decirlo por la tensión de su cuello bajo mis labios.

- Edward, por favor, más rápido. – Le dije enterrando mis talones con más fuerza y levantando las caderas, haciéndolo llegar más adentro. Ambos gemimos por la sensación.

- Bella, es mucha tensión contenida. – Explico avergonzado y continuo cuando vio mi expresión confundida. – No quiero hacerte daño.

- No me harás daño. Por favor, Edward, te necesito. – Respondí besando suavemente sus labios, un segundo después, sus movimientos se hicieron más acelerados y apremiantes, al igual que nuestras respiraciones.

Me mordí el labio, conteniendo mis gemidos mientras Edward enterraba su rostro en mi cuello. Nos movimos al unísono, como uno, cada vez más rápido. Llegue al orgasmo conteniendo mi grito en la boca de mi hombre mientras él se derramaba en mí, apretando sus manos fuertemente en mis caderas.

Nos separamos lentamente y Edward callo junto a mí, con una sonrisa de satisfacción tan grande como la mía.

- Te extrañe tanto, cariño. – Dijo envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

- Yo también, mi amor. Más de lo que crees. – Respondí abrazándolo fuertemente hasta que note mis muslos y sabanas húmedas.

Luego de un rápido baño y de cambiar las sabanas, nos volvimos a acostar abrazados. Como ninguno tenía sueño, supuse que debido a la euforia de estar en los brazos del otro después de tanto tiempo, conversamos hasta que se hizo bastante tarde y escuchamos un pequeño golpecito en nuestra puerta.

Me puse de pie y abrí rápidamente, encontrándome con los niños. Anthony se veía algo adormilando mientras Renesmee se veía asustada mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de Anthony.

- Mami, tuve una pesadilla. – Dijo soltando la mano de su hermano y abrazándome. Anthony, literalmente, corrió hacia la cama y se acurruco contra Edward, quedándose dormido al instante. Tome a nuestra niña en brazos y la lleve a la cama, ella se acurruco entre su hermano y yo, quedándose dormida también. Le sonreí a Edward y el me beso suavemente antes de apagar la lámpara y recostarse.

- Edward, ¿Estas despierto? – Susurre un momento después.

- Si, ¿qué sucede? – Pregunto prendiendo la luz de la lámpara otra vez.

- Nada, simplemente quería que supieras que estoy embarazada. – Respondí mirando el cabello largo y cobrizo de Renesmee. Cuando no dijo nada, levante la vista y lo vi sonreír ampliamente.

FIN

* * *

Pues, estoy de vuelta. Dejen Reviews si les ha gustado.


End file.
